Fantendo Sports Resort/Hot Tub
>Return back to Fantendo Sports Resort.< Hot Tub (also known later as Hot Spring when the upgrade is bought) is a resort activity that appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. The Hot Tub is located inside of the resort and it's function allows characters to casually hang out in a quiet environment. During this they have conversations that can range from funny, insightful, or shippy. At the start of the game, it will be rare to see anyone outside of their team in the hot tub but as the story progresses you will likely see more team diversity. An upgrade to a Hot Spring can be bought after Chapter 4 is complete and costs 10,000 coins. While the hot tubs still exist, there are special conversations that happen only at the Hot Spring. The Hot Spring can be found next to the green house when bought. Also of note is the Louge. Located inside of the resort, the Lounge Area serves the same basic purpose of the Hot Tub but the conversations are not with random characters, rather, the characters you were last playing as. These conversations borrow a lot from the Hot Tub conversations but there are also some unique conversations here as well. General Conversations These happen at all three conversation hot spots. Blue Team Rally Cry Red Team Rally Cry Blue Build-a-Bear Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Unten: Finally some time to myself... Leah pops out wherever she is, spooking the shit out of Unten. :Leah: Sup, Blue Build-a-Bear? :Unten: Christ, where the hell did you come from? :Leah: Man, I miss when you were less lax about cursing. Remember that shit? :Unten: I have no idea what you're talking about. :Leah: Oh riiiight, new universe. :Unten: What are you talking about? :Leah: Don't let it get to ya, I've just had a couple of bottles of liquor and the craziest crap comes out my mouth like... diarrhea. :Unten: That's gross. :Leah: You're still a pretty big prude, I see. :Unten: Prude? :Leah: Ooo, I got a new nickname for you. You ready for it? :Unten: Not really. :Leah: Pruden. Leah cracks up and heads out to leave. :Unten: That one doesn't even make sense! :Leah: Whatever Pruden! See ya later! Doppeltalk: Blue Soup Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Unten: What's the deal with Blue Soup? :Sakeena: To be fair, he kind of looks like you with that scarf and all... :Unten: But I already have a pretty good doppleganger. :Sakeena: Who? :Unten: Netnu...? :Sakeena: You sure about that? It's just your name backwards. :Unten: No, he used to be called Kaos... look, he would have been a far better pick than this rejected Sesame Street character. :Sakeena: Guess White Goddess is low on funds! :Unten: Ugh, can't believe how cheap he looks! I deserve a better opponent than that! :Sakeena: He doesn't even really match you either. While you're entirely balanced, he's not. He's one of the few doppelgangers to have different stats from the original. :Unten: He disgusts me, really. Doesn't he just disgust you too? :Sakeena: Oh definitely. Doppeltalk: Silence Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Strafe: What's the deal behind Silence? :Sakeena: Ooo, I know this one pretty well. He's White Goddess' "son" and he doesn't have any of the five senses, instead relying more on magical senses to survive. :Strafe: Why did you put up "son" in air quotes? :Sakeena: Cuz he doesn't have a dad, he was just created out of thin air I suppose. :Strafe: If White Goddess is Palutena's sister... that makes us brothers? :Sakeena: Well, you guys are more like nephews I think. I dunno how he got created really. :Strafe: He looks so odd... :Sakeena: He's got a hint of avian to him. Really alien looking... yet kind of hot. Don't tell anyone I said that! :Strafe: You find him hot? :Sakeena: S-Shut up! :Strafe: What's wrong with me, huh? :Sakeena: N-nothing! This never happened! Sakeena leaves as Strafe smirks to himself. Doppeltalk: Serah Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Sakeena: Do you want me to fill you in on Serah, Rachel? :Rachel: Former colleague of mine, doesn't like aliens, we used to work in a gas station before Six showed up. :Sakeena: Wow, you really know her, huh? :Rachel: Like I said, we used to be friends. She got knocked up in high school and then the baby died and she went to me for recovery. :Sakeena: And...? :Rachel: She's just kind of had a tough life I guess. I can't blame her for being on red team, considering we knocked her out to raid the gas station all the way back then. :Sakeena: You guys stole from a gas station? I never heard about this! :Rachel: I was hungry. :Sakeena: I could never do that! It's so immoral and wrong! :Rachel: You gotta do what you gotta do sometimes, even if it's wrong. :Sakeena: You honestly believe that? :Rachel: It's why I can't fault Serah, really. :Sakeena: Hrm. :Rachel: She's getting really close with that Silence guy, huh? :Sakeena: Now that you say that... hm. :Rachel: Strafe told me, by the way. :Sakeena: No... he didn't! Rachel smirks as Sakeena leaves to find Strafe. Doppeltalk: Anna Banana Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Sakeena: Do you want me to fill you in on Anna, Anna? :Anna: Which Anna? :Sakeena: Anna Banana. To be honest, that is a way better name than Anna Biscuit. :Anna: Mph, let's not do that please... :Sakeena: I'm just sayin'. It rhymes and it's gonna be way further up in the phone book. :Anna: Anyway, tell me about Anna Banana. :Sakeena: She's got the same stats you do. She's speedy, but not strong. She's got decent stamina, so it will be a fierce battle if you tackle her head on. :Anna: Right. Where's she from? I never saw her in any of the races I did. :Sakeena: Weren't all those races like... extremely deadly? Didn't a few people DIE from those? :Anna: Heh heh... I don't know what you're talking about... :Sakeena: Mmph... Zoey...? :Anna: Come on, that was outside of the races. :Sakeena: I guess so... murdered by her own dad, what a sad way to go out... Sakeena shivers. :Anna: Anyway, I better be heading out... Anna flashes a serial killer smile at Sakeena and then laughs as Sakeena jumps back in fright. Doppeltalk: Beth Operatino Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Sakeena: Do you want me to fill you in on Beth, Leah? Leah swigs a Mana Martini. :Leah: Actually, no, I would not like you to do that, because right now me and X-Ray are just chilling and I'd prefer for you to not fill me in on Beth, who I already know a good deal on already. :Sakeena: B-but my notes... X-Ray grips Leah's shoulder. :Leah: Ugh... fine. :Sakeena: Okay uh... Beth is a part of the Twisted Cross- Leah waves her hand outwards, urging her to skip ahead. :Sakeena: She has the same stats that you do, a bit less speed in exchange for a little more stamina so it'll be a fierce battle between the two of you... Leah waves her hand faster. :Sakeena: She seems to have dyed her hair green, as there's a ton of canisters of green hair dye in her room... Leah waves her hand, flapping it faster to the point where it becomes audible. Sakeena looks annoyed. :Sakeena: Look, I'm doing this for you. :Leah: I already told you I didn't care. :Sakeena: Bet you don't even know what her and Xerox are doing. :Leah: Wait, wait, hold up, this is news to me. What are they doing? Sakeena waves her hand as she leaves the room. :Leah: Goddamn it, Metals. Doppeltalk: Orithell Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Sakeena: Reese... I don't get this at all. I can connect all the Dopplegangers by common threads but aside from you guys having the same stats... I don't see a connection. :Reese: It's very weird. :Sakeena: Maybe White Goddess couldn't find a doppelganger for you. :Reese: Couldn't she just make one up or something? I heard she made Silence, like actually made Silence. Out of nothing. So... :Sakeena: You should talk to her, get a scoop of what's up. :Reese: Yes... "talk". :Sakeena: Why did you put those in air quotes? :Reese: Shit, I can't talk to women. :Sakeena: Wait... :Reese: Well, I can talk to you because... :Sakeena: Because why? Sakeena crosses her arms. :Reese: Uhhh... Reese leaves the room. :Sakeena: Seriously... Reese... Sakeena sighs in frustration. Tell-Originall: Unten Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Blue Soup: Who is this Unten guy and why does he keep grimacing whenever he looks at me? Actually, what's going on? I was told we were gonna just play some sports but like the other team kind of looks like us? And... what? :Azure: Sigh... alright. The blue team is the enemy, that's what White Goddess has been saying the while time. We're their doppelgangers. As for Unten... jeez, it's such a long story. :Blue Soup: Why are we going into stories now? :Azure: Jeez, did they drop your fuzzy blue head when you were born? :Blue Soup: Not that I know of. I didn't get time to ask them. :Azure: Anyway, Unten is the last Beorn... that we know of. Honestly it seems really unlikely he is. But uh... let's see... planet blew up, he came here and defeated some alien named Six and now he's just chilling on Earth I guess. :Blue Soup: Sounds like... that guy with that S on his chest. :Azure: You gotta be more specific. :Blue Soup: You know, flies around and shoots lasers out of his eyes? :Azure: Oh. Superman. :Blue Soup: Superman? I thought his name was Batman. :Azure: How did we even get into this discussion? :Blue Soup: You should ask Unten! He seems pretty knowledgeable. :Azure: Last time I work with a bunch of idiots... Tell-Originall: Sakeena Kamel Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Emma Alloys: Tell who this poor man's version of moi is? :Azure: Christ, they weren't kidding when they said you were a stuck-up, snooty brat. :Emma Alloys: Who told you that? Emma Alloys offers 20 bucks towards Azure who pushes her money away. :Azure: Well, this "poor man's version" of you is named Sakeena Kamel. She has the same powers as you do. :Emma Alloys: What does she have over me? :Azure: Writing talent... actually not sure if she has any. Oh, and she can actually form relationships with people. :Emma Alloys: What are you taking about? I've already made friends with Ryth and Borealis. :Azure: Friends typically don't have paychecks. :Emma Alloys: Whatever, you wouldn't understand considering you're in last year's rags... :Azure: Sigh... get out, would you? :Emma Alloys: Gladly. Emma Alloys leaves as Azure sighs deeply. Strafe Apologizes to Sakeena Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All; must have listened to Doppeltalk: Silence and Doppeltalk: Serah first Strafe walks in as Sakeena is writing stuff down in her notebook. :Strafe: Hey, Sakeena. :Sakeena: Go away, I don't feel like talking to you. Strafe sighs. :Strafe: Look, I'm sorry that I told Rachel about your Silence crush. It was something that just came out without me really realizing. :Sakeena: Without you really realizing it? How can I trust you with anything then? :Strafe: Because I'm your friend and I try to improve myself when I mess up. :Sakeena: Oh, what the Fan, I can't stay mad at you! :Strafe: Really? :Sakeena: Well, I mean I can resent you on a mental level, but nah... can't stay mad at you. :Strafe: Good to know. :Sakeena: I mean... it didn't really matter that much... Silence is hot but you know who's hotter? :Strafe: Someone who starts with S and and ends with E? :Sakeena: ...that's still Silence. I'm talking about Deimos... :Strafe: That showboat? :Sakeena: Don't tell anyone! :Strafe: Alright... he seems like a douche-bag to me but I mean... if you go for that... :Sakeena: Oh what, you think you're hotter than him? :Strafe: Well I mean... if you want me to prove it... :Sakeena: Don't take it personally, Strafe. That's just sad. :Strafe: What, is it because he takes off his shirt constantly? Long silence as Sakeena appears to be deep in thought. :Sakeena: ...no! :Strafe: Sure... Strafe leaves as Sakeena sighs and continues writing stuff down in her notebook. Volt Meets Ky Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All Volt enters the room as Ky takes some pills that dissipate into smoke as they take them. :Volt: Oh hey... what'cha doing. :Ky: Nothing much, just taking medical drugs for my condition. :Volt: Condition? :Ky: The crystal mess that's all over me. :Volt: Oh... sorry about that, I guess. Do want you want to be alone or? :Ky: It's fine. :Volt: So... does it hurt or? :Ky: The drugs just dull the pain, and delay the fatal effects of it. But it's alright. :Volt: Jeez, that sounds terrible. Can you even participate in any of the sports like that? :Ky: Yes, I can do everything just fine. Honestly, I like talking to you, puts things into perspective. :Volt: I didn't even know it was disease or anything like that... :Ky: Not many people do. :Volt: Well, maybe you'll be able to fight it off. I did that with a disease once. :Ky: Mind telling me about it? :Volt: Uh... maybe later. :Ky: I'm going to get something to eat. You wanna come? :Volt: Sure, why not. Just Let It Happen Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All Volt is sitting next to Kynthesis. :Volt: So... I mean, what's up with your disease? :Ky: Haha, well, it's just a thing that I was born with. Makes the effected parts a lot weaker, a good hit will sever me. :Volt: Yikes, should you be playing Sports? :Ky: It's fine! The drugs strengthen the crystals a bit. Volt grimaces a bit. :Volt: I'm guessing it's something your body hasn't really fought off. :Ky: Yeah... it's pretty nasty. The virus makes you dependent on it. Volt thinks back to when he was infected with the Hivemind disease. Was he still infected and he didn't even know? :Volt: You've heard about The Threat, right? :Ky: Yeah... I've heard of her but I dunno about her, to be honest. Like what to think, if you're catching my drift? She surely can't be as evil as The Fan and The Enemy have made her out to be. :Volt: R-right. Volt twiddles his thumbs. :Ky: Why are you asking me about The Threat? :Volt: Haha, no reason! Volt keeps laughing nervously. Ky relaxes back a bit. :Ky: Tell me about that disease you fought off. :Volt: Uh... um... :Ky: Listen, I don't know what you're so afraid of but I'm open to the conversation if you want it to happen. But that's up to you. :Volt: Okay so... a while back on Halloween, I got infected by one of Threat's Top 10... I think it was Three? He infected me and so I got all wicked sick and stuff. :Ky: Mhmm. :Volt: So turns out Three had infected me with a disease that would put me in the Threat's hivemind... as you can imagine I started freaking out when I realized that... :Ky: So your body fought it off? :Volt: Yeah, it was like a weird dream for a while. And the Threat was there, and I think she was taunting me and... Volt pauses. :Volt: Yeah. :Ky: That's it? :Volt: I know... kind of boring, not great at telling stories, I know. :Ky: Well I just thought you were gonna add something else. :Volt: There's... nothing else to that story. :Ky: Huh. Volt's eyes darts around nervously. Moon Crystal Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All TBA Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Sports Resort Hot Tub Only Conversations How About Them Yankees? Strafe and Unten Discuss Rachel Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 1 and 2 Unten sits in the hot tub as Strafe comes in. Unten looks at Strafe as he puts his arms back. :Strafe: Sup, blue? :Unten: Not much. :Strafe: What do you think about Rachel and me? :Unten: No. :Strafe: Hmm? :Unten: I mean, I just can't see it working, you know... I mean you got so much trauma you haven't dealt with and... :Strafe: Unten, I'm not stupid. :Unten: Well I mean, it gets pretty bad sometimes... :Strafe: Not the trauma, dummy. You and Rachel. :Unten: Oh god, are we having this conversation? Now? :Strafe: What? :Unten: I've accepted that she doesn't want me... I mean come on, we had a whole big "episode" on it and I just... ugh. Unten leans back in the hot tub. :Strafe: You still like her, huh. :Unten: Obviously. :Strafe: If it makes you feel any better, it's not likely we're going to actually go anywhere. :Unten: Well... ugh. I feel like I should be way over this now but I'm not and that makes me feel worse about it. :Strafe: I guess your problem is that you haven't found anyone else. :Unten: How do I go about doing that though? There's... nobody out there for me. :Strafe: You really aren't looking then. :Unten: I guess not. :Strafe: Ahhhh... jets are setting in now. Feels great. :Unten: I'm not getting any jets. :Strafe: Your fat frame is probably clogging it. :Unten: Oh... Unten sits up. :Unten: Oh there we go... Rachel and Unten Discuss Leah Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 1 and 2 Leah and X-Ray Discuss Unten Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 1 and 2 No Worries Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 5 and 6 :Fera: Oh hey Aurora! :Aurora: Hey. :Fera: You play the guitar? :Aurora: Haha, yeah! I've just been practicing playing a song for a while... :Fera: Oh? Let me hear it. :Aurora: (very hastily) No! :Fera: Aw come on, how are you supposed to know if you're doing good if nobody tells you? :Aurora: ...alright, fine... Aurora swallows a lump in her throat as she starts singing "No Worries". I'm not posting the lyrics. After the song finishes, Fera claps. :Fera: You did a good job! :Aurora: Haha, thank you. :Fera: I kind of envy people that can sing that well... wish there was a way to hear a tune like that whenever I wanted... oh well, I gotta train! See ya later! :Aurora: ...oh. Aurora stands still as she watches Fera leave. The Secret Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 5 and 6; ; must have listened to This Is The Grasshopper Blade's Power!, Arm Wrassling, No Worries first. :Leah: Ahhhhhh... Aurora walks up to the hot tub. Leah glares at her as she has her hand over X-Ray's shoulder. :Aurora: Do you mind if... :X-Ray: Not at all, come in. Aurora sits in the hot tub and then lays back in a depressed way. :Leah: Jeez, what the hell do you have to be so grumpy about? :Aurora: Nothing. :Leah: Oh now you're gonna make me probe for answers? Not happening... not happening... :Aurora: Agh! Jeez, if you wanna know so bad... :Leah: Oh. Truth is I didn't really care. :Aurora: You and X-Ray are... together right? :Leah: Well yeah, it's official now. :Aurora: So... uh... how did you get together? :X-Ray: This about a boy? :Aurora: No... :Leah: Ohoho. Who is it? :Aurora: Promise you won't tell anyone? :Leah: You know I'm not gonna fulfill that promise. X-Ray looks at Leah. Leah sighs. :Leah: Yes, I won't tell anyone. Aurora breathes deeply. :Aurora: Fera. :Leah: Her? :Aurora: What? Is she... not good material? :Leah: Well, I think she's in love with Terra more than anything else. :Aurora: Still... is there a chance? :X-Ray: Well, the way I went about it was singing that song you taught me. Aurora slouches further. :X-Ray: You tried that? :Aurora: Yeah... :Leah: Maybe she doesn't know you like her? You gotta tell her that you do. :Aurora: Oh... :X-Ray: Yeah... I know. It's tough. :Aurora: I'm really scared though... what if she doesn't feel the same way? Leah's eyes flash open. :Leah: ...I dunno... you're fucked then. :Aurora: Ohhhh! Aurora submerges down to the bottom of the hot tub before realizing she can't stay down there forever. :Leah: Relax, don't kill yourself yet. If she says no though- :X-Ray: Leah! :Leah: See me about that later... :X-Ray: LEAH! :Leah: Fine, I guess I'll just keep whatever rope I had snuggled away elsewhere. Aurora leaves the hot tub. :X-Ray: You bought rope? :Leah: Shh. Hot Spring Only Conversations In Love with the Enemy Train Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 7 and 8; ; must have listened to This Is The Grasshopper Blade's Power!, Arm Wrassling, No Worries, The Secret first. Aurora enters the Hot Spring to find Fera there. She tries to go back out before Fera notices but Fera sees her. :Fera: Oh hi Aurora! Aurora pauses and then turns into the Hot Spring, getting in. :Aurora: H-hi. :Fera: Haha, what are you so nervous about? :Aurora: N-nothing. I'm not nervous. :Fera: Heh, you remind me of Skett. I didn't know what he was so nervous about but then I learned he was in love with this girl named Alena and... I got a call that night I guess, he said he found the courage to ask her through me. :Aurora: That's s-sweet. :Fera: So... you've got a boy on your mind or something? :Aurora: Haha... no... Aurora looks vastly uncomfortable now. :Fera: You okay? :Aurora: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Fera puts up her lip. :Fera: You didn't act like this before. What's going on? Aurora tries to speak but nothing comes out. :Fera: ...are you sure you're okay? :Aurora: Gah! I'm sorry for making this so awkward I just... Aurora breathes deeply in and out. :Aurora: I just need to tell you something. If you don't like it, just know that I'm just getting this out before it gets out of control, okay? Fera looks at her. :Fera: Is this about something I did? :Aurora: Not really... kind of... it is about you. And me. I know we barely know each other and I don't really know what you're involved with at the moment but I just need to say this. Aurora pauses, a lump forming in her throat. She swallows. :Aurora: I l-love you. Like not in a platonic way. It's way stronger than that, it makes me shake and... I have dreams where it's just nothing but me and you on a train. I don't want that train to stop because it means you're not next to me, but when I wake up, I've departed. And I just have the weirdest feeling. Nobody makes me feel this way, but every time I look at you... god you're gorgeous. You're strong and brave and I feel selfish for having those feelings because there's no way I even warrant your attention and- :Fera: You don't have to say any more. :Aurora: Did I say something wrong? :Fera: No... no... I just... Fera kisses Aurora. :Fera: I like you too... that was all sweet. Aurora flushes red as she kisses her back. :Aurora: So... I guess we're a thing now? Fera smiles. :Fera: I guess so! Aurora hugs her tightly as Fera leans her head against her. Lounge Only Conversations Give Me A Quarter Condition Characters: Chapters: All '' :'Leah': Hey Rachel, mind giving me a quarter? :'Rachel': Why? :'Leah': Uh... :'Rachel': Goddamn it, you cannot stick it up... no! :'Leah': You know about the asscrack bandit? :'Rachel': Gross! :'Leah': Guess I'll just ask someone else. :'Rachel': Agh... gross. So, so, so gross. :'Leah': (from afar) I get it! Still gonna do it! Two Jerks Tell Each Off ''Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 1 and 2 :Leah: Oh god, it's one of those leather jacket douche-bags. :Aran: You're referring to me? :Leah: Yeah, you. :Aran: And what are you? A poncho-wearing douche-bag? :Leah: There aren't even poncho wearing douche-bags, you leather jacket douche-bag. :Aran: Yeah there is! :Leah: Name one poncho wearing douche-bag. :Aran: ...give me a minute. :Leah: I can name three leather jacket wearing douche-bags off the top of my head. Kermit, Fonzie, and Sonic the Hedgehog. :Aran: Fonzie's the only one with a leather jacket. Also only one of those is a douchebag. :Leah: I'll print it out! I'll get proof that Kermit, Fonzie, and Sonic the Hedgehog are leather jacket wearing douche-bags! :Aran: Yeah, yeah, whatever. :Leah: Also, don't hit on my girlfriend. :Aran: She's the one with the blue hair that's over her eyes right? :Leah: Not the one in the dress. :Aran: She's pretty hot... Leah puts her needle finger towards Aran's throat. Aran puts a knife to Leah's throat. :Leah: This is pretty toxic, you know. You can tell because it's green. :Aran: Just had this one sharpened. Unten enters the room and immediately exits. Leah kicks Aran in the nuts and runs away. :Aran: Gah! :Leah: Works every time! Water Bottles Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: All :Leah: So... water bottles. :X-Ray: What about them? :Leah: They're a conspiracy by Big Water. Think about it. Buying disposable plastic containers of water? Clearly disposing of enemies of Big Water. And we just drink that shit up. :X-Ray: Mhmm... :Leah: Now look at this big ol' bulletin board linking water bottles to Hitler, Stalin, Chuck E. Cheese, and Nintendo. :X-Ray: Never seen this side of you before, Leah. Didn't really take you as a conspiracy theorist... :Leah: This isn't a conspiracy. I just wanted to link them up. :X-Ray: Why? Leah shrugs. :X-Ray: Gotta admit, Hitler being behind water bottles wasn't something I considered. :Leah: Working with Big Water. :X-Ray: You can be so silly sometimes... I don't know if you're joking or not sometimes but you know what? Don't care. She kisses Leah on the cheek which surprises Leah quite a bit. :X-Ray: You get so flustered whenever I do that too! She kisses her again, causing Leah to fall over. She puts her hand over her mouth as she grabs the stretcher. :X-Ray: Come on, you big silly... X-Ray puts Leah on the stretcher and carries her out of the lounge. Cura Shows Off Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 1 and 2 :Cura: Oh god, it feels so great to be alive! :Leah: Yeah yeah... what do you do anyway? We already got a robot and he's gay. :Unten: Don't use gay as an insult. :Leah: Unten, I'm the gayest person here. :Unten: Well... :Leah: Anyway, what do you do? :Cura: Well, I'm an self-aware Artificial Intelligence. :Leah: Yawn. :Cura: Look at this! Cura slides a plate off her arm to show a roladex with phone numbers. :Rachel: ...are those phone numbers? I have a bunch on my phone. :Strafe: Come on, that's it? I was expecting a lot more. :Cura: Well, I have a small cache of New Coke and Tab. Radical, right? Unten looks to Rachel. :Unten: What the hell is a "New Coke"? I barely know the "Old Coke"... Rachel snorts. :Rachel: Sorry... I actually don't know what a New Coke is either but the way you said that... Rachel laughs as Unten looks confused. :Cura: Guys? :X-Ray: Well, I mean, you shouldn't expect a lot from a robot that's 30 years old. :Cura: It's been 30 years? Leah looks to X-Ray. :Leah: Okay, she wasn't present for that meeting, don't blame her for dropping THAT bomb shell. :Unten: We weren't meaning to tell you that but... yeah. You were made in 1983 and it's 2015 now. :Cura: Oh... that's choice! :Unten: Choice? :Strafe: That's lingo for "extremely cool". Look, let's get real here guys, the robot was made back in the 80's. We can upgrade her more, right? :Cura: That seems pretty schiznick to me. :Strafe: Although we can probably update her on the English language first... This is the Grasshopper Blade's Power! Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 1 and 2 :Fera: What's that? :Aurora: What's what? Fera points to the Grasshopper Blade. :Aurora: Oh! Um... it's the Grasshopper Blade. :Fera: It's so... different from any other blade I've seen. How does it work? :Aurora: Oh well... it kind of acts like a pole vault in that I can extend it out and use to jump on my foes... you know, jump attacks. :Fera: Ooo. :Aurora: It's got a orb slot for color magic. :Fera: Neat! :Aurora: Are you being for real? :Fera: I'm not lying about being genuinely impressed. :Aurora: What do you have as a weapon. :Fera: Oh just a spear and shield. I'm happy with both but the blade intrigues me a lot. It's not just called a blade, right? :Aurora: Well, yeah, you can use it as a sword too. :Fera: That's so neat. Aurora glances at the sword. :Aurora: ...do you want it? :Fera: No, you can keep it, haha. :Aurora: Oh, alright. :Fera: Anyway, I need to do some training if we're gonna win any of these games, y'know? :Aurora: Haha, right! Aurora watches as Fera walks out of the room. Arm Wrassling Condition Characters: '' ''Chapters: Chapters 3 and 4 :Aurora: Oh hey Fera! :Fera: Oh hey Aurora... kind of busy with trying to get this dingbrain off my back. Aurora notices Deimos. :Aurora: Oh... sorry then... :Fera: No, don't be sorry, help me out here. :Deimos: Oh, I see your friend has shown up. We could make it a double date. :Aurora: Leave her alone or I'll make another hole in your mouth! :Fera: Well, don't do that. I mean he is bothering me but... no need for that. :Aurora: Sorry... :Deimos: Honestly you're not even giving me a shot here. :Fera: Alright then, let's settle this with an arm wrestling match. Fera and Deimos place their hands over a table as Aurora watches. :Fera: Alright- go! Deimos pushes against Fera's hand as it slowly heads down. Aurora seems worried. :Aurora: Come on Fera! Suddenly, Deimos' hand slams into the table as Fera gets up and prepares to leave. Aurora follows her as Deimos seems upset over loosing. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Sports Resort